Principal Investigator: Fisher. Aron B. CORE B- ADMINISTRATIVE UNIT Aron B. Fisher, M.D. abfifem Univ. of Pennsylvania Core Leader ABSTRACT Core B provides the administrative support for the general operations of the Program Project. Additional goals of the administrative core are to facilitate scientific interactions and communication among the components of the Program Project, to coordinate review of scientific progress, and to provide regulatory oversight. To achieve these goals, the core provides fiscal and secretarial support, coordinates research seminars, work-in-progress meetings, and a cell and molecular biology journal club, schedules meetings of a steering committee and internal and external advisory boards, and prepares and supervises protocols for animal use. The budget for the core represents 5.7% of the total direct costs for the Program Project.